The subject compound was tritium labelled for Dr. Rotenberg under contract at American Radiolabelled Compounds, Inc. As a small business, ARC, Inc. lacks the resources to conduct tritium NMR analyses of labelled products. Such NMR studies serve to confirm the site and level of tritium labelling, as a final step in the quality assurance for customers such as Dr. Rotenberg. Tritium and proton NMR analyses only. Protein kinase C (PKC) is a Ca(2+) and phospholipid-dependent protein kinase that is a vital component in normal growth-promoting signal pathways. Dequalinium, an anti-tumor agent in several animal models, has been shown to inhibit PKC activity both in vitro and in cells. Because membrane-level PKC activity has been implicated in the metastatic activity of melanoma cells, this system offers an important model in which 1) to study the effect of new PKC inhibitors and PKC isoform anti-sense reagents, and 2) to probe the significance of PKC in the mechanism of metastasis. User Details: Experiment Details: User Number: 1712 NMR City, State: Flushing, NY 1 day Funding Source: State (University) Funds 1 compound Charge: $236.91 Program Income: $236.91 (projected)